Culture
The Culture of the New York Mets and it's impact. Mr. Met Main Article: Mr. Met. Related articles: Mettle the Mule, Mrs. Met Mr. Met is the official mascot for the New York Mets. Kiner's Korner Main Articles: Ralph Kiner, Kiner's Korner Kiner's Korner was a post game interview show following the New York Mets hosted by Ralph Kiner. The show aired since the Mets' inaugural season in 1962. Game 6 For the movie see Game 6. For the real game see Game 6. Related Article: Michael Sergio Game 6 of the 86' World Series was where the Mets were down and on the verge of losing to the Boston Red Sox. But when Mookie Wilson came to the plate he hit a ground ball and it past Red Sox's first baseman Bill Buckner and Ray Knight scored from second and the Mets won. Generation K Main Article: Generation K Generation K was the collective nickname given to a trio of young starting pitchers in the New York Mets organization in 1995, consisting of Bill Pulsipher, Jason Isringhausen, and Paul Wilson. All three players succumbed to pitching-related injuries within a year. Grand Slam Single Main Article: Grand Slam Single The Grand Slam Single is a reference to the hit that ended Game 5 of the 1999 National League Championship Series between the New York Mets and the Atlanta Braves. The game was played on October 17, 1999 at Shea Stadium. The game was tied 2-2 going into the top of the 15th inning,until Mets pitcher Octavio Dotel gave up an RBI triple to Keith Lockhart, giving the Braves a 3-2 lead. In the bottom of the 15th inning, the Mets loaded the bases against Braves relief pitcher Kevin McGlinchy. Mets catcher Todd Pratt drew a bases loaded wal, tying the score 3-3. The next batter was Mets third baseman Robin Ventura. Ventura crushed the 2-1 pitch over the wall in right-center for an ostensible grand slam, winning the game for the Mets and driving the Mets players and fans into a frenzied celebration. Ventura, however, never reached second base as Todd Pratt, the runner who was on first, picked up Ventura in celebration. Subsequently, Ventura was mobbed by his teammates, never finishing his trot around the bases. Because he failed to touch all four bases, the hit was officially scored a single. Roger Cedeno, the runner on third at the time, was ruled the only runner to have crossed home plate before the on-field celebration began and the Mets were awarded a 4-3 victory. The Catch Main Article: "the catch", related article is "the bunt" In game six of the National League champisonship after the pitch from Oliver Perez to Scott Rolen and he hit high in the air and Endy Chavez jumped over the left field wall and he made the catch to rob Scott's homerun. Homerun Apple Main Article: Homerun Apple The Home Run Apple came out of a magic hat after every Mets home run at Shea Stadium. It was first installed in May 1980 as a symbol of the Mets' advertising slogan "The Magic Is Back!" (the hat originally said "Mets Magic" in script but was changed in the mid 1980s to a simple "Home Run" in block capital letters). A newer, bigger apple has been placed in center field at Citi Field; Shea's original apple was installed inside Citi Field's Bullpen Gate and is visible from outside, on 126th Street. Karl Ehrhardt Main Article: Karl Ehrhardt He is also know as the sign man for the New York Mets and he became one of the most famous icons in Mets history. Cowbell Man Main Article: Cowbell Man Edwin "Eddie" Boison, popularly known as Cow-Bell Man, is a fan of the New York Mets. He can be seen at nearly every home game, at Citi Field, wandering around the stands while banging a cowbell. No-Hitter The Mets were the only team to not have a no-hitter since it's birth. They have the longest record without a no-hitter. That changed on June 1, 2012 when Johan Santana threw the first no-hitter in team history against the St. Louis Cardinals. This now leaves the San Diego Padres the only team to never have a no-hitter. For more on the no-hitter see Mets Get First No-Hitter and Johan Santana Gives Mets First No-Hitter. George Kalinsky Main Article: George Kalinsky A photogarpher for the Mets whose images of the team became iconic. Traditions Several Mets traditions include Banner Day, Helmet Day and Family Day. Songs Main Articles: Meet the Mets and Let's Go Mets Go. Related article: Ya Gotta Believe Uniforms Main Article: Logos and uniforms of the New York Mets Popular Culture The Mets name and franchise has appeared in numerous films and TV shows since the teams existence in 1962. For the list see Mets in Popular Culture. Category:Culture